Awake my soul
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "Porque el arrepentimiento viene de la misma forma. Brota puro y crudo, con palabras que no alcanzan los labios, con el peso en los hombros y disculpas que no llegan a ser tales." Saga/Kanon, yaoi, viñeta. Por el Secret Santa del forito.


**Título:** Awake my soul.  
**Resumen:** _"Porque el arrepentimiento viene de la misma forma. Brota puro y crudo, con palabras que no alcanzan los labios, con el peso en los hombros y disculpas que no llegan a ser tales."_  
**Clasificación:** G  
**Advertencias:** Incesto  
**Tipo:** Angst netamente creo _*soy pésima clasificando éstas cosas T.T *_  
**Pareja Principal:** Saga/Kanon

**Razón:** Secret Santa Fic Exchange del club Taste of Sin.  
**Dedicatoria:** Para Tutti Cherry, por ser mi Secret Santa en este evento y por hacer que Scaaaaaar escriba cosas tan dolorosamente bonitas, the Bonnie to our Clyde 3  
**Comentarios adicionales:** Llevo meses fuera del foro y meses sin escribir nada and my few writing skills are rusty, así que siento mucho que esto allá salido de la forma en que salió. No estoy muy conforme, pero no hay tiempo para arreglarlo y espero que te guste y si no te gusta…prometo que lo enmendaré en algún otro fic más trabajado .  
**Estado:** Terminado  
**Nº de Palabras:** 790

* * *

**Awake my soul.**

_"How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes_

_I struggle to find any truth in your lies_

_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know_

_The weakness I feel I must finally show_

_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all_

_But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall_

_Lend me your eyes I can change what you see"_

* * *

Hay personas que no tienen término medio; que no son capaces de disimular y no son nada sutiles para expresar sus emociones. Cuando se enfadan, explotan sin conciencia de lo que los rodea, arrasan con lo que sea –o quien sea- que se encuentre a su paso. No importa si las palabras que abandonan su boca son hirientes, contundentes e irreparables. No importa si un puño se levanta con fuerza para respaldar su opinión. No importa que, una vez pasada la ola de ira, venga la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Porque el arrepentimiento viene de la misma forma. Brota puro y crudo, con palabras que no alcanzan los labios, con el peso en los hombros y disculpas que no llegan a ser tales. Saga nunca ha necesitado que Kanon le diga que lo siente, porque cuando Kanon lo siente de verdad, su amargura inunda el cuarto como una sombra que se extiende por los rincones, cada vez más densa y no afloja hasta que Saga encuentra dentro de sí mismo la fortaleza para disculparlo y le mete los dedos en el pelo, desordenándole el cabello y dejándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Es así como funcionan.

No necesitan palabras para nada. No necesitan palabras para decirse que se detestan, menos las necesitan para decirse cuanto se quieren.

Muchas veces basta con que Saga agache la cabeza, avergonzado, y sujete el rostro de Kanon con la palma de su mano, para que las comisuras de su gemelo se curven y Saga lo sienta vibrar contra su piel, presa de una risa enternecida que le llena el cuerpo y le arruga la piel alrededor de los ojos. Cuando le besa, Saga siente todo el entusiasmo de Kanon pasar hacia él en pulsos potentes y continuos, que rebotan contra sus propias murallas y se amplifican. Se potencian unos con otros, lo ahogan y lo dejan jadeando contra una boca que no disimula. Que entre jadeo y jadeo, sonríe enseñando los dientes hasta que la sonrisa le alcanza los ojos y los ojos le brillan con una adoración infinita que Saga responde apenas curvando los labios.

No es la primera vez que Saga piensa que le gustaría ser así también. Que eso es lo que más le gusta de Kanon: su abierta efusividad. Su total entrega al sentimiento que lo posee en ese instante preciso, sea cual sea.

Porque es honesto. Dolorosa y condenadamente honesto. Y él no puede.

Porque cuando quiere serlo, se le parte el pecho, le punza la cabeza y se le nubla la vista. Se desenfoca y lentamente, pareciera que pierde la conciencia, aunque nunca del todo y, entonces, es él quien explota. Las razones nunca son las mismas. Algunas ocasiones son los celos; otras la posesividad. Últimamente es algo que Saga no logra identificar pero antes del dolor en el pecho y de la presión constante en la cabeza, siempre le oye decir cuánto le detesta.

Saga se masajea el entrecejo con la punta de los dedos y cada paso sobre la arena lleva consigo una nueva punzada. Cuando alza la vista, ve los barrotes de Sunión con más claridad y distingue el brazo que se aferra con fuerzas menguadas a uno de ellos.

Mientras se acerca, trata de recordar que hizo Kanon para merecer semejante castigo. Le palpita un ojo y una voz le recuerda el asesinato del Patriarca. El ataque contra la pequeña Atenea. La muerte de Aiolos. El caos en el Santuario.

Estira la mano para rozar la piel curtida y cuando ésta se retira con brusquedad, Saga se topa con los ojos inquisidores de Kanon. Le miran con una mezcla extraña de duda, furia y esperanza, enrojecidos producto de la sal y el llanto. Frunce las cejas, aprieta los labios y espera.

Espera.

Lo llama.

Y el dolor tras los ojos al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su hermano otra vez es tan fuerte, que trastrabilla y junta los parpados con fuerza. Pestañea rápido, como si con eso lograra calmar el dolor y lo último que ve, fuera de foco y lejano, es la sonrisa tenue en los labios de Kanon. Una sonrisa triste y sin fuerzas, que ya no brilla en los ojos que apartan la mirada con desprecio. Siente su boca torcerse en una sonrisa similar pero cargada de veneno. Sabe que mueve la boca, pero no logra oír su propia voz. Distingue una voz oscura y siniestra, pero distante, que parece venir de todos los rincones y de ningún lado al mismo tiempo.

_'Tiempo sin saber de ti, Kanon'_

_'Ares, un gustazo… como siempre'_

Esa voz, aunque vaga, la reconoce. Cargada de odio, es la voz de Kanon lo último que oye antes de que el dolor lo anule completamente.

**Fin**


End file.
